unexpected friendship
by Piratequeen0
Summary: The big four, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack frost are the latest chosen ones to defeat a greater evil it's up to the guardians North, Bunny, tooth and Sandman to train them but how well is this going to go considering no one really wants to try? be ready for an adventure (possible ships later one suck at summaries sorry I OWN NOTHING rating may change later depending)
1. Chapter 1

What, in our four young heroes opinions had started out to be a normal day, would quickly turn out to be otherwise for them. The adventures that the four of them will have together- I'm getting ahead of myself, let's start over shall we? This is the big story about "The chosen ones" every few years there are four people chosen to be the next chosen ones and fight off a great evil, the group usually consists of at least one guardian and the other three from different Eras or worlds throughout the ages. Our four Chosen ones consist of Rapunzel, a young girl who is very creative with magical blonde hair that is about seventy feet in total length, she lives in the middle of the forest with her mother and to this day does not know her true parentage, her mother kidnapped her from the king and queen when she was born so that she could have Rapunzel's power and could stay young forever by brushing Rapunzel's hair and singing a special song, Rapunzel was only eighteen at the time, she had never left her tower not even a step, and she was still unaware of the fact that the great evil she was meant to conquer, was right in front of her for the past eighteen years. Her mother, Gothel, had left for the day and Rapunzel was doing what she usually did when she needed something to do. Rapunzel was painting on the wall again she didn't know why but she had had a strange dream the night before, of when she was little and had seen what she had said was a boy with white hair flying across the sky, of course her mother did not believe her but Rapunzel knew what she saw, she had seen a boy with short snowy hair fly across the sky just before it had begun to snow and the snowflakes had begun to paint the world around them much like she did with her brush. Today Rapunzel was painting snowflakes on the wall being sure to make every one of them unique in their own special way. What she hadn't expected that day was the visit from one of the guardians; no it was not Jack Frost he comes later. This guardian happened to be North, Nikolas St. North or as some of you may know him better as Santa Claus, St. Nick, Father Christmas, whatever you know him as, here he is known as North.

North rode up in the sleigh and left it a little ways away from the tower before he was quick like a whip and entered the tower through the chimney startling the young girl inside she quickly hid behind her bed and only peeked out for a moment, North watched this with a small laugh  
"You don't have to be afraid" he told her sitting on the bed "Not yet any way" he warned her Rapunzel now interested appeared from her hiding spot and sat on the bed  
"You have been one of four chosen to protect this world and a few others from a very dark evil" Rapunzel looked at this stranger curiously unsure of what he was speaking of, or how he climbed the tower without her noticing and slid down the chimney.

"You must come with me so that you will be prepared to face your evil"  
"Who are you?" Rapunzel asked him confused, you gotta admit when you're suddenly told by a huge guy with a long white beard in a big red coat with a strange accent you're gonna be a little bit skeptical.  
"Nikolas St. North, I believe you know me as Father winter here" North said to her Rapunzel's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at the sound of that in a few minutes she had a sketchbook, her paints and other things she would need ready to go, as well as a note for her mother and like that the two were off.

Oh and by the way, I'm Flynnigan Rider, not to be confused with Eugene Fitzherbert I narrate this story and I'll come in later don't worry, lets move on to the next of our chosen ones, Merida, she was a bit of a trickier one to get and the guardians knew it so they left this one to Bunnymund.  
Merida shoved through the doors to her room closing them behind her, her and her mom had been arguing once again, she huffed angrily before she flopped on her bed glaring up at the ceiling above her.

"Rough day with yer mum?" Merida jumped upon hearing the voice she sat up spying the pooka in the corner she gave him a curious look not really understanding the whole giant rabbit thing yet  
"I can relate, at least you don't have a little pest messing with your work all the time" He told her with a soft chuckle "Name's Bunnymund, and I have a deal ta make with you"  
"No" Merida flat out said "I tried makin deals before all that it got me was me mum and my brothers turned into bears and almost makin the biggest mistake of my life, no way it's not happenin again" She said grabbing her sword and pointing it at the Pooka  
"Now I dun know how ye got in here but you best be leavin before I run you through!" she shouted at him Bunnymund put his arms up in surrender  
"Alright alright, calm down Sheila, just wanted a bit of an adventure that's all, you know I heard you're so dependant on yer freedom thought a little time away from yer mum would be a good thing to prove that" Bunnymund said with a small smile hoping that would catch her attention but unfortunately it didn't as she continued to glare at him but Bunny could tell it had sparked her interest some how  
"Alright then time fer plan B" he said stomping his foot twice on the ground before Merida knew it she was falling down a hole with her bow and quiver quickly following. Bunny smirked a little bit at his work before leaving a note, he knew her dad would know what it meant he then jumped down the hole after her and disappeared.  
Disappointed I got you all worked up for a better way to get Merida to be part of the group? Don't worry Hiccup's isn't as bad, Tooth and Sandy had a rather interesting strategy actually.

See though it wasn't night time, the guardians needed the four Chosen ones, and they needed them now. Hiccup had been with the other dragon riders and helping them train the dragons when suddenly, bits of gold dreams suddenly surrounded the group causing them to jump and their dragons to get very defensive Snotlout was the first to look it all over and he touched the sand but was suddenly out like a light in an instant, his dragon as well before Hiccup knew it, he and Astrid were the last two still awake even the dragons, except for Toothless were asleep  
"Oh don't worry about them they'll wake up in a little bit" Tooth said floating down to the two of them who were both rather confused as Sandy also appeared and waved a large smile plastered on his face. The two Vikings looked on with caution at the new visitors  
"Oh I'm sorry this is Sandy and I'm Toothiana! Hiccup we need you to do us an itsy bitsy favor"  
"And that involved knocking out all of my friends?" Hiccup asked her point blank Tooth looked around at all the others that were there and sighed a little bit  
"Well kind of you see we didn't want them to think you were insane" Tooth said  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Hiccup who are you talking too?" Astrid asked Hiccup gave her a confused look  
"What you can't see the bird girl and the golden guy right here?"  
"I can see the golden guy but you're not talking to anyone else" Astrid said Hiccup was confused and looked at Tooth curiously  
"Um Sandy? You missed one" Tooth said Sandy hurried over to Astrid who immediately went on the defensive Sandy just took a handful of sand and blew it in her face it wasn't a moment later that she was on the ground out cold  
"She'll be fine, she'll wake up and feel well rested trust me" Tooth said happily with a smile "Any way we need you"  
"How come she can't see you?" Hiccup cut her off Tooth sighed a little bit clearly getting just a little frustrated that she couldn't seem to continue explaining why she was there in the first place  
"Because she doesn't believe in me"  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Hiccup asked Sandy suddenly floated in front of Tooth he used the sand to make a zipper and zipped it Hiccup got the message and remained silent Tooth smiled again  
"Thank you Sandy, Hiccup we need you, It's been decided that You are one of the chosen ones!" Tooth said Hiccup gave her a confused look this was all absolutely confusing to him  
"You've been chosen to be one of four great chosen ones that will be trained to defend against a greater and darker evil, something bigger than you've ever faced before" Tooth said to him "there are four chosen every few years and this time you're one of them!" Tooth said excitedly Hiccup shook his head  
"No, not going to happen no way" Hiccup said taking Tooth off guard  
"But you can't refuse it you're chosen" Tooth told her she felt like this was a repeat of when Jack had been chosen to be a guardian except this kid was a bit different Hiccup shook his head  
"yes because fighting something worse than Alvin and the outcasts sounds great"  
"But you wouldn't be alone!" Tooth tried to reason Hiccup shook his head and started to step around his friends and walk away Sandy huffed angrily before he suddenly appeared in front of Hiccup instead using the sand to put him to sleep before hiccup fell Toothless caught him Tooth looked at him curiously  
"You understand how important this is right?" She asked the dragon nodded and then Toothiana smiled opening a portal "Well he needs to come" she said Toothless helped him through the portal and Toothiana left another note before following through with Sandy,  
Frankly of course Jack was the easiest to get to go with them of course all they had to do was summon him, Jack showed up at the workshop quickly expecting the worst but instead finding three teens all in front of him two were yelling and one was just sitting there coloring in a sketchbook that had been given to her Jack looked at the guardians curiously  
"What's this about?" Jack asked confused North sighed he was getting really tired of explaining this considering Rapunzel was the only one who would listen to him at this point he had the Yetis blow the horns loudly causing the two screaming teens to stop and Rapunzel to look up  
"Alright I'm only explaining this once so listen up" North told them "You four have been chosen to face the greater evil that any of your worlds have ever known and that includes facing the evil from your world as well" North explained the four teens were silent just looking around at each other confused as to how this happened  
"Every few generations there are four chosen ones who are picked" Tooth said  
"And how do you know it's us?" Hiccup asked her glaring a little still not happy about being kidnapped  
"Well can you see me?" Tooth asked Hiccup nodded "Do you believe in the tooth fairy?" She asked him again Hiccup laughed a little then saw the serious faces  
"You're kidding right? There's no such thing" Jack was now confused as he looked at Hiccup  
"Wait you don't believe but you can see her?"  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Hiccup asked him not understanding  
"Because she is the Tooth Fairy" Rapunzel said simply as she stood up brushing some scraps of pencil shavings off her dress Hiccup and Merida looked at he completely confused

"They keep trying to explain it to you they are the guardians Jack frost, Nikolas St. North also known as Santa Claus or whatever else you want to call him, The Easter Bunny, the tooth fairy and the Sandman" Rapunzel said they still stared at her like she had six heads  
"They've only said it a million times if you two would stop screaming then you'd know"  
"And you believe this?" Hiccup asked looking at Jack  
"Well I am Jack Frost so yeah I kind of do" Jack said to him leaning on his staff Hiccup shook his head this was insane! There was no way this was possible right?  
"It would also explain how you got into my room with out anyone seein" Merida said glaring at Bunnymund Jack raised an eyebrow a large smirk on his face as Bunnymund rolled his eyes  
"No that was the rabbit holes" Bunnymund said to her Hiccup was still refusing to believe anything this was completely ridiculous  
"And here I thought you were the only sane one" he said to Merida with a sigh she glared at him  
"Look it I'm tryin to find an explanation to all of this and so far that makes the most sense, you've got a dragon why is this so impossible to believe" Merida shouted at him Jack looked at Rapunzel then  
"So why do you seem so calm?" he asked her Rapunzel shrugged a little bit at the question  
"Probably because I'm more excited, I mean this is my first time actually leaving home" Rapunzel explained Jack wasn't sure how to take that  
"Rapunzel has been locked in tower for eighteen years" North explained this caused the other two to stop completely and just stare now it was then Jack kind of took a step closer but he stepped on something and looked down realizing what it was quickly  
"I-Is this hair?" he asked looking around at the mess of it that covered the workshops floor Rapunzel looked at her feet and nodded  
"Well yeah, it's never been cut, well technically it has but I don't want to go into that" Rapunzel said  
"Well that may be problem, your training for when the darker day comes is going to start now the four of you are not allowed to leave this room until you know about each others backgrounds" North told them  
"This means you know their parents, their best friend, siblings, where they are from, and any special abilities they may have how you find this out is up to you" Tooth explained the four then left leaving the other four to sit there and stare before looking at each other  
"So who's first?" Rapunzel asked  
"You" they all said together before sitting down it seemed that Hiccup and Merida just wanted to get this over with though Jack could tell that Hiccup had a slight interest Merida didn't seem to buy the whole 'locked in a tower for 18 years' thing

"Well I'm Rapunzel, I have never left my tower ever so my best friend and pet is Pascal, my chameleon" Rapunzel began looking at her feet as she played with her hair a little bit "I am an only child, I have a mother though her name is Gothel and she's done everything she can to protect me from the darkness that the world has" Rapunzel told them  
"And that means locking you in a tower where there is no escape?" jack asked her Rapunzel gave a soft chuckle but it was more of a sad one than it was just because it was funny  
"Well yeah" she said "You see I was locked there because my hair is magic, before I was born a single drop of sun fell from the sky and when it fell to earth it turned into a beautiful flower" Rapunzel said she went into her sketchbook and started to flip turning it around to show a picture of a gorgeous golden flower this was what she had always pictured it looking like little did she know that it was almost identical to what it had actually looked like  
"Well before I was born my mother protected the flower making sure no one could use it for their own greed because when you sang to the flower it could restore your youth in order to protect it my mother also had to use it's powers though so that she could make sure it didn't happen well when she met my father she left it but she hid it so that no one could find it well she grew really sick and my father wanted to save her so he went and found the flower when he came back he used it to make medicine for my mother but for whatever reason he caught what she had shortly before I was born and he died well when I was born my mother was singing me a lullaby and she knew that because she had used the flowers power for so long she didn't have a whole lot of time left because youth it brings doesn't last as long as you'd think" Rapunzel said this was the story that her mother had told her for many years though she still didn't know that this story had been altered quite a bit from it's original tale. The other three were completely wrapped up in her story watching her and waiting for her to finish. Rapunzel never met their gaze as she had started to braid a small section of her hair afraid to see their reactions she was distracting herself as she pictured all of this in her mind.

"Well when she sang me the song she would sing the flower my hair started to glow and it gave her back her youth, well apparently someone who lived nearby had found out somehow and he tried to steal it" Rapunzel said it was now that she reached behind her ear pulling out the small strand of brown hair "And when you cut my hair it turns brown and loses all of its power" Rapunzel explained sighing "So a gift like mine has to be protected so Mother ran away with me and she hid me in the tower and I've been there until today" Rapunzel said tucking the small strand behind her ear once more it was silent for a minute as she finally looked up at them no one said anything for a long time  
"Show me" Jack suddenly said startling Rapunzel  
"What?"  
"I want to see if you don't mind" he added quickly he was just curious about what exactly could be Rapunzel sighed taking a deep breath and closing her eyes before she began to sing

"_Flower Gleam and glow, let your powers shine, make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine"_

her hair slowly began to glow swirling down causing the elves to jump off of it or to let go from playing with it and back away wide eyed the other three stared as well looking at the glowing mass of hair that now surrounded them in a beautiful golden light

"_Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost bring back what once was mine, what once was mine" _

Rapunzel took a deep breath as the glowing slowly faded she peeked one eye open at the looks they were giving her all were shocked or questioning she sighed a little  
"Well that was my story and I chose Hiccup your turn next" Rapunzel said quickly trying to get the subject off of her hair as she nervously brought it closer to her resting it across her lap. Hiccup immediately became flustered when Rapunzel told him to go next  
"Whoa whoa whoa what- why do you-"  
"Because you all made me go first I get to chose who goes next" Rapunzel said folding her arms Hiccup looked at the other two as if asking for help but the two just looked at him Jack made a motion with his hand telling him to start and Hiccup sighed, he told his story of how he had lost his leg and met toothless when he finished Merida let out a laugh unable to control it Hiccup gave her a curious look  
"What's so funny?"  
"I'm sorry but Dragons?" Merida responded "Yea sure Punzie's hair glows but you think that just cause of that you can make us believe in dragons?" Merida asked him Hiccup glared a little bit until there was a small growl and Merida was suddenly tackled by a large scaly black mass which caused her to let out a scream Jack jumped as did Rapunzel Hiccup hurried over grabbing Toothless by his saddle and pulling the dragon back  
"Toothless, toothless no you can't hurt her just because she laughed" Hiccup said standing between the red head and the night fury Toothless growled at them before he sat down with that adorable look on his face Rapunzel walked over carefully stunned Merida looked up at Hiccup  
"ok I believe you" she said a little defeated.

The four guardians sat in North's office, Tooth fluttered around nervously as it was quiet in there and if it was quiet in the office, it was way to quiet out where the big four were  
"I don't know about this I mean they hardly know each other" Tooth said  
"They've gotta get over that though, we don't have a lot of time until he comes with his army of enemies" North said "They must be prepared and work together we have to train them to work as a team" North told her Tooth nodded knowing that he was right as she floated nervously it was a few minutes later when Jack poked his head in  
"Alright we've gone through life stories blondies hair glows, the Scottish girls an archer and the not so Viking is a dragon tamer," Jack told them North seemed to be a bit more relieved at hearing that  
"Can we go home now?"  
"No we have much more training to go with" North said standing up and grabbing his coat "Just try to get along long enough for us to set up next obstacle ok?" North asked as the guardians left Jack, Jack sighed a little bit running a hand through his hair, this was going to be a heck of a lot of fun now wasn't it.

I don't think they ever really knew who the true villain was I mean sure the out casts were definitely out and so were the stabbington brothers I mean come on way to dull minded but the entire time all eyes were on Gothel and Pitch. They never thought that there was really another player in the game and didn't realize that what North thought was 'time' they really didn't have to start with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: arguing  
**

The guardians had been training for a while now, every now and again they'd be forced to break though and have to slip Rapunzel back home because of Gothel. Either way this still didn't stop the constant arguing in the group, mainly from Merida and Jack. Rapunzel had turned into the peacekeeper always trying to stop the arguing and then of course there was Hiccup who didn't seem to pick either side, so far every task the guardians had given to them as trust building exercises no one took seriously except for Rapunzel.

Rapunzel happened to be gone this day though, and the other three sat rather bored in the workshop  
"So how come she gets to go home and we don't?" Merida asked looking at North  
"Because, Rapunzel is only one who wants to be here, we know she'll come back" North said smiling at her a little bit Jack frowned a little bit tapping his hand against the table he was bored, sense they didn't have all the members of the team they couldn't exactly do anything, or so he thought, he didn't realize what the guardians had planned this time for them. None of our heroes did, well maybe one did.

"How can you just sit there and work like that?" Jack suddenly asked looking at Hiccup who was cleaning out the fake wing for Toothless's tail, he looked up at Jack

"Because being able to care for my inventions is fun for me, why don't you try doing something that entertains you, preferably not making fun of Merida" Hiccup added afterwards seeing a grin spread across Jack's face but when Hiccup spoke Jack's smile vanished and he tapped his fingers frustratedly until suddenly something black dashed across the other side of the room causing Jack to perk up a bit  
"Did you guys see that?" Jack asked suddenly standing up Hiccup looked up again from his work and Merida looked over  
"See what?" Merida asked him Jack frowned watching the spot where the black thing had disappeared he grabbed his staff quickly and looked over at the other two  
"Stay here" jack said quickly before hurrying over to where he had seen it Hiccup and Merida watched him disappear and Merida grabbed her bow and quiver quickly  
"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked her as Merida pulled the quiver over her shoulder  
"It's obviously one of Frosts tricks and i'm not gunna be a dummy this time" merida said hurrying away Hiccup hesitated before quickly assembling Toothless's tail again and hurrying to his feet  
"Hey wait up!" he called hurrying after them, Toothless hot on his trail when they caught up they saw something that was rather alarming, the workshop was trashed and no one was in sight but Jack who was looking around frantically  
"North! North where are you?!" Jack shouted searching for the large man as the other two cautiously looked around as well stepping around broken toys and equipment, everything was eerily silent except for Jack's voice as he called for the guardian once in awhile,  
"What happened? and how did we not notice?" Hiccup asked causing Jack to jump as he looked over at Hiccup and Merida he frowned at them hopping off of a broken table he had been standing on  
"I told you guys to wait"  
"Yes and that was goin to happen" Merida said drawing an arrow and placing it in her bow though she kept it aimed at the ground for now, she didn't like this it had a creepy feeling to it. Jack sighed a little running his hand through his hair but Hiccup did have a point, how didn't they notice? they surely would have heard the yetis and the elves so...what had happened? Jack saw more movement and a black figure duck around a corner  
"North?" Jack called hurrying after the figure Merida watched him for a moment before trying to grab him  
"Jack wait!" she called but the frost spirit was already around the corner she sighed if something was really wrong then they were in trouble they hurried after him just barely catching his staff ducking around another corner Merida sighed hurrying after him as they ducked and weaved through the hallways she finally caught up to him and grabbed his staff stopping dead and causing the spirit to fall backwards she took the staff completely away from him and tossed it to Hiccup then standing between the two as Jack scrambled to his feet and glared at her  
"Give it back."  
"Not until ya calm down!" Merida said to him "For all you know you could be following whatever did that to the workshop"  
Jack glared at her he mostly because she took his staff but also because he knew she was most likely right, he was being reckless and a little stupid but he needed to know that his friends were alright. he let out a long irritated sigh before he looked at Hiccup  
"Fine. Give it back and we'll do this your way" he told them Hiccup hesitated and looked to Merida she nodded Hiccup went to hand the staff back but something suddenly wrapped around his ankle he let out a cry of surprise as something suddenly began to drag him down the hall  
"Hiccup!" Merida shouted she drew her arrow back but Jack stopped her as toothless grabbed Hiccup by the scruff of his shirt and dug his heels into the floor to stop him from disappearing Jack glared at Merida  
"What are you doing? You could hit him or toothless"  
"I won't miss" merida said to him she tried to draw her bow again but Jack grabbed her hands and shoved them back  
"ANd what if you do? He's hurt or dead and you're to blame"  
"Guys now isn't the time to argue!" Hiccup shouted trying to hit whatever it was with the staff but that wasn't working either but his two teammates weren't listening to him they were too busy fighting still  
"Jack I don't miss"  
"How do I know that you aren't just full of yourself?"  
"You don't you just have to trust me!"  
"and why should I?"  
"GUYS" the two looked just as Toothless lost his grip and Hiccup completely disappeared  
"THat's enough!" a familiar voice with an australian accent shouted suddenly the three felt as if they were drowning.

their eyes snapped open and all three sat up coughing and spluttering water as Rapunzel stood over them she sighed  
"You failed" she said putting the bucket down, the guardians stood around them North had his face in his hand and the workshop was completely fine.  
"W-we were asleep?" Hiccup asked ringing the water out of his shirt Sandy nodded and held up a small jar full of black sand Jack knew it was Pitch's nightmare sand and was completely confused as he looked at the little guardian  
"ALright which of you three can tell us when it went wrong in that scenario?" Bunny asked with his arms folded Merida and Jack immediately looked at the floor in shame, they knew what had gone wrong, yet again the two had been arguing while they should have been helping Hiccup and Toothless.  
"You two need to set aside your anger if yer gunna argue, do it after you are all safe and sound until then ya do whatever you can to protect each other and get the job done, in this case ya were supposed to find North and defeat the fearling" Bunny told them  
"Hold on how come i was the one who got captured yet she didn't have to be part of the nightmare?" Hiccup asked pointing accusingly at Rapunzel  
"Rapunzel had the idea for the exercise" Toothiana told them causing all eyes to fall on her the blonde sighed  
"I wanted to show you guys just how harmful your arguing is to our exercises and possibly to each other." Rapunzel explained to them  
"I know i'm not perfect with this either but-"  
"We needed a mediator to wake ya up, if i had it my way you would have seen what happened to Hiccup afterwards" Bunny said Jerking his thumb towards Hiccup who went a ghostly pale not wanting to know what he had in mind from there never having seen a fearling.  
"Hiccup, you're dismissed for the exercise." North told him Hiccup stood and went with toothless to go do what they had been doing before they had fallen asleep, Merida and Jack looked at each other knowing that now they were going to get it.  
"Rapunzel you go make sure Hiccup is alright" Toothiana told her Rapunzel nodded hurrying away to go and make sure that her friend was alright this left the red head and the frost bite alone with the guardians  
"You two need to work out your differences before something bad happens" North told them Merida rolled her eyes  
"It's not my fault he doesn't think"  
"It's not my fault she needs anger management" Jack shot back to her accusing him of being stupid Merida glared at him  
"At least I am not the most useless part of the group!" that one stopped Jack dead he just glared at her for a minute and Merida could tell she hit a nerve and realized what she said and put a hand over her mouth  
"Jack, Jack i didn't-"  
"No don't, you said everything you needed too." Jack said before he stood up and walked away Merida looked at the guardians now who all looked just as frustrated as she did  
"I didn't mean it! I just-"  
"You both need to control your tempers" Tooth told her Merida sighed a little bit she stood and left her bow this time before she hurried away Tooth went to follow but Bunny grabbed her shoulder and shook his head  
"Don't, they need to work this one out on their own." Bunny told her Tooth looked worriedly at where they both had disappeared before she sighed a little and nodded

Jack sat in the window making frost images on the windowpane his hood was up and his legs held close to his chest, Hiccup and Rapunzel only watched him both had tried to talk to him and ask what had happened but he would just shake his head and not say a word to either of them which worried them, this was the quietest they had seen the guardian sense they had met.

Merida walked in then she watched from the doorway for a minute or two causing the other two to look up Merida motioned with her head for them to leave they stood and left. Merida walked over to Jack she had her hands behind her back Jack looked up at her reflection in the window before looking back at the picture he was making with the frost of his sister.  
"That's a nice picture" merida said sitting down beside him, Jack stayed silent trying to ignore her but merida was persistent in trying to make peace with him, all she could remember was the feeling of when that thing had taken Hiccup and all they had done was watch and argue.  
"Who is it?"  
"...my sister" Jack muttered the first thing he had said sense their last conversation about an hour ago Merida sighed a little and held out the plate of cookies she had made, they were slightly burnt and didn't look all that good but Jack understood she probably had never baked a day in her life.

"Look, i wanted to make a peace offering, we can still argue and fight we just gotta try to be less offensive and keep our heads you know?" She asked him curiously Jack looked up at her then down at the cookies again "Neither of us wants to be here, but we have to be and we are gonna be here for a while so we've gotta try and get along not just for our sakes but for Rapunzel and Hiccup's too. I mean if that scenario had been real..." Merida trailed off not wanting to say another word about it but Jack knew what she meant he smiled a little and took a cookie from her Merida smiled a little bit  
"I'm sorry" she told him taking one also Jack nodded  
"Me too" he added both bit into the cookies and their faces immediately scrunched in disgust spitting the unedible cookies out instantly  
"I think you forgot the sugar" Jack said laughing a little bit Merida laughed also.  
The guardians watched from behind the door and North looked over his shoulder at Rapunzel  
"you were right, it worked."  
"They won't be perfect but I think it should do the trick" Rapunzel said to them with a confident smile on her face.

Their lesson had worked out so far, but I don't think they were prepared for what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: ****Snow **

It had been a few weeks since Merida and Jack had their dispute and things had been working out great! Everyone now was getting along, well Jack and Merida still argued a little bit but they'd laugh and smile afterwards, they were in the middle of taking a break for the moment as far as training exercises went, Sandy hadn't used the nightmare sand sense Rapunzel's idea and just kept it as far away from Jack as he could not sure if he trusted the frost spirit with that kind of trouble. Hiccup and Jack were relaxing by themselves, Rapunzel had needed Merida's help with something and the two boys just sat there enjoying the comfortable silence between them, after a few minutes Hiccup decided to ask a question that had been brewing in his mind for a while.  
"So what did Merida say to you that day that upset you so much?" Hiccup asked him Jack was surprised at the sudden question to say the least but shrugged it off  
"her and i yelled at each other and she told me i was the most useless person on the team" Jack said that's when Hiccup started laughing which caused Jack to quirk an eyebrow confused by the sudden behavior as Hiccup just shook his head  
"Something about that funny?" Jack asked he was slightly offended and Hiccup saw this and just smiled

"Yeah but it's not you, well it kind of is if anything and lets face it i'm the most useless person here i mean i'd be gone without toothless meanwhile you and Rapunzel have powers, Merida is normal but she at least knows how to fight i'm completely useless" Hiccup said the fact that this was coming out of his mouth kind of made Jack feel bad  
"You're not useless! you're the smartest out of the whole group! i mean who else could figure out how to train a dragon? Merida and I would be barbecued before we got the chance and i'm not even sure what Blondie would do" Jack said to him Hiccup nodded yet didn't seem to confident in his own abilities yet Jack frowned  
"Hiccup, you're not useless no one is useless with the situation we're in if it is as bad as North says and it probably is we need all the help we can get." Jack said Hiccup shook his head a little bit not really believing a word of any of this Jack sighed and shook his head  
"Alright Jack sense you're so persistent with this let me ask you this, my dad is the leader of our village if i'm so important then how come no one i know has come looking for me yet?" Hiccup asked as if on que there was a crash and they heard Rapunzel scream both boys scrambled to their feet Jack grabbing his staff and Hiccup grabbing a metal pole he was going to use to make Toothless's new tail but if he needed too he would use it to defend himself and the others,they hurried into the room where the girls were only to see Merida fighting off two familiar faces and another that had Rapunzel by the hair  
"Astrid! let her go!" Hiccup said quickly "Ruffnut, tuffnut leave her alone" all fighting ceased  
and all eyes fell to Hiccup as Jack lowered his staff Astrid shoved Rapunzel away from herself and the twins dropped their weapons away from Merida Rapunzel went and hid behind her redheaded friend  
"YOu know these lunatics?!" merida yelled at him as Jack laughed and looked at Hiccup  
"I'm sorry what was that about no one coming to look for you yet?" jack asked him Hiccup ignored him and looked at the three  
"How did you guys get here?" Hiccup asked them he was extremely happy that they were there but he was also extremely curious Tooth had to fly him there, Jack flew there, Merida was brought through a tunnel and Rapunzel was taken through a snowglobe portal so what the heck happened?  
"We knocked one of Snotlout's teeth out and had one of those little fairy things take us" Tuffnut said grinning  
"It was awesome" Ruffnut said Astrid walked over then  
"hold on a second what the hell is the matter with you?! You're kidnapped by this green bird woman and this little golden potato guy and you're here completely fine with two other girls?!"  
"She can't see me can she?" Jack asked waving a hand in front of Astrid's face Hiccup shook his head a little bit in response the twins clearly could as they just looked at him confused  
"No Astrid has never been a believer" Hiccup said putting his hands in his pockets before turning back to the clearly very angry Astrid  
"Look it Astrid, there is a completely logical explanation for this, we are the chosen ones"  
"Chosen ones?" Astrid asked before Bunny hopped in quickly followed by an axe being thrown at him and Snotlout Hiccup had to grab him and Bunny stood  
"What the bloody hell?!" Bunny shouted at him Hiccup sighed  
"Sorry Bunny, they're my friends from home" Hiccup said "Astrid there are four chosen ones picked to defeat some greater evil every few centuries or something like that Merida, Rapunzel, Jack and-"  
"Jack?" Astrid asked Jack had made a snowball in his hand and whipped it in Astrid's face she spluttered and spat the snow out before glaring suddenly able to see the spirit now Hiccup looked at Jack now  
"Run" Hiccup said Jack smiled Astrid charged him with the axe and Jack just jumped up onto the banister a few feet above them and laughed  
"And i thought Merida had issues"  
"Watch it frost i still got my bow" Merida told him though she smiled as she did North and Tooth came in with Sandy and Fishlegs then, Fishlegs being the only one who was completely calm in this situation  
"Excuse me Astrid" Tooth said the girl glared at her  
"You"  
"Yes me, can i have my fairy or do i have to take her by force?" Tooth asked Astrid glared but went into her bag and pulled out a small cage that had the baby tooth in it  
"Why should i?" Astrid asked but Jack swiped it with his staff and opened the door, Baby Tooth hurried back over to Toothiana the tooth fairy smiled and cuddled her little helper close to her  
"Astrid calm down, they're nice" Fishlegs said "They took Hiccup cause they're training him to be one of the chosen ones against an ultimate evil that's going to put all of us in danger" Astrid raised an eyebrow  
"Where's your proof?" She asked  
"We have none yet" North said "The enemy has not attacked yet and we are almost out of time, we appreciate you coming to save Hiccup but he is fine however if we need help we'll be sure to call you if we need help though" North said grabbing a snowglobe from his pocket and tossing it into the air the portal opening but Hiccup scooped it up again and closed it  
"hey calm down for a minute, let them stay i haven't seen them in what a month now?" Hiccup asked the guardians looked at each other and Rapunzel practically begged with her eyes for them to say no after Astrid pulling her hair but her silent pleas were ignored as the guardians agreed  
"Ya gotta leave yer weapons here" Bunny said quickly not liking that Snotlout had tried to kill him the kids agreed and dropped their weapons where they stood Hiccup smiled at them happy to see them Rapunzel was a bit more cautious after Astrid had attacked her hair.  
"Come on Punzie, lets go take care of yer hair" Merida said feeling her friends uneasiness around the new visitors and leaving the room Astrid watched them glaring daggers at them before looking at Hiccup  
"Your friends seem really nice" she said sarcastically  
"Well you did attack Rapunzel" Hiccup said flat out as he walked away to show everyone around the workshop, Jack hurried after Merida and Rapunzel when he walked in Merida was braiding Rapunzel's hair  
"What are you doing?" Jack asked  
"Braiding Punzie's hair so it's shorter and she won't worry so much round that witch" Merida said Jack nodded sitting down  
"Not to fond of her either, she doesn't exactly seem to be the nicest person, how the heck does Hiccup live with people like that?"  
"They are Vikings" Merida said "Vikings invaded my lands before i was born my father always tells stories about them they're not good ones either" she told him Rapunzel sighed  
"well...you can't judge a book by its cover i mean, my mother has told me for years that people are awful hateful creatures and if they find even a shred of sunshine they destroy it" Rapunzel said brushing a little hair out of her eyes she felt a little stupid for being afraid of Hiccup's friends but you couldn't blame her, the first impression she had gotten was them being attacked and Astrid going after the thing that she had always wanted to keep safe the most  
Jack sighed and shook his head  
"Hey if Hiccup thinks they're alright they must be we can trust him" Jack said smiling at them the other two nodded agreeing though Merida still didn't seem pleased though she just didn't like Astrid, she got a bad vibe from her she didn't know.

When Merida finally finished they walked out of the room and eventually found Hiccup with his friends all bothering the yetis in the workshop  
"Seriously? what kind of toys are these?" Snotlout asked examining a teddy bear "No weapons, no spikes?" he said shaking it to the point where North took it from him  
"Don't touch that"  
"WHy? does it explode?"  
"No it is something for smaller children to sleep with, keep monsters away not be afraid!" North said enthusiastically Snotlout rolled his eyes and walked by him  
"Lame" he said causing North to glare a little at him. Hiccup shook his head and looked at North  
"As far as viking kids go, try toy dragons they'll be a lot more interested" Hiccup said to him North thought for a minute then nodded at the feed back making a mental note to remember that. Astrid looked around the workshop and didn't appear impressed mean while the others were hurrying around looking at everything and wanting to touch everything despite North and the Yetis telling them not too. Astrid looked up when the other three came back in and looked away with her arms folded frowning a little bit  
"What's the matter? Not havin any fun?" Merida asked her Astrid rolled her eyes at the red head  
"As a matter of fact no i'm not, i'm actually a little upset here i've been looking for my boyfriend for-"  
"Boyfriend?" Jack asked suddenly raising an eyebrow before looking at Hiccup who blushed a deep shade of red "Way to go buddy, and here you thought that no one cared about you" Jack said nudging Hiccup a little bit as Astrid glared at Jack  
"But i'd stay away from the pushy and more aggresive chicks, they tend to go after your ego and make you forget that you're the guy" Jack said Astrid picked up a toy fire truck and whipped it at him but Jack quickly caught it and handed it to a yeti  
"Whoa easy there no need to break the toys" Jack told her smiling a little bit as she glared at him Jack laughed "and i thought i was cold"  
"Jack that's enough she clearly doesn't think it's funny" Rapunzel said playing with the ends of her braid a little bit Astrid raised an eyebrow  
"What's with you?"  
"You attacked her and she's barely had any human contact." Jack said "ever"  
"What do you mean?"  
"For the past eighteen years until North went to get her, Rapunzel had never left her tower" Hiccup explained "For certain reasons of her mother being over protective and pounding it into her skull that people were vicious horrible people who destroyed anything good in their lives" Hiccup explained leaving out the details which Rapunzel was grateful for Astrid looked away now shuffling her feet as she kind of remembered how the Attack would leave that kind of impression.  
"...sorry" Astrid muttered before there was the sound of shattering glass a moment later a yeti came over carrying Ruffnut and Tuffnut while he was covered in paint Hiccup sighed a little bit  
"Sorry Phil" Hiccup said as Phil dropped the two in front of hiccup and walked off muttering something in yeti speak that Hiccup was almost positive he didn't want to know what it meant by the way North chuckled and patted the Yeti on the shoulder as he walked past them.  
"Alright i have idea on how to get them to leave workshop alone" North said before turning to the Vikings "How would you like to test toys?" North asked smiling a little at them the vikings all stopped and glanced at each other before looking quizzically at the Guardian

Merida laughed as she slid down the hill on a green sled in the snow before she slowed to a stop and looked up at the snowy hill where the others were, well minus Rapunzel who was too scared and hand't yet been convinced to exit the workshop yet.  
"This one's good!" she shouted getting up before starting to drag it up the hill as Snotlout came down in a green snow tube which quickly popped sending him flying and summer-saulting down the hill and straight into a snowbank he popped out of the snowbank and looked around as the others laughed  
"Uh this one's broken" he shouted Jack shook his head a little bit before he looked back at the workshop window where Rapunzel sat with her sketchbook scribbling while she was inside he noticed her glance up now and again, watching the fun they were having but then quickly trying to look back down before she was caught.  
"Jack it's your turn" Hiccup said Jack looked back at him  
"Go ahead, i'm going to check on Rapunzel real fast" jack said before he walked inside and walked over to her Rapunzel looked up at him and smiled  
"How is it?"  
"It'd be better if you'd be out there with us" Jack told her hopping ontop of his staff and sitting in the crouched position that he usually did Rapunzel smiled but shook her head and looked out at her  
"It's alright, I'm used to watching from a window" Rapunzel told him Jack frowned a little at her he could tell that she wanted too, like she really wanted too but she was too but she was just scared.  
"Come on Blondie, you gotta come out at least do it once" Jack said  
"Well I don't have winter clothes like you and Hiccup and his friends"  
"North has extra, that's what Merida is wearing" Jack told her  
"Merida also has shoes"  
"I don't have shoes" Jack said showing her his foot Rapunzel rolled her eyes and Jack laughed a little knowing her response before he hurried off leaving her be for a little bit he found North who was still helping clean up from the vikings  
"Hey you got any-"  
"In the closet boots, coats, gloves whatever she'd need" North said Jack raised an eyebrow  
"How did you know?"  
"Rapunzel asks for the same thing every year on her birthday that she has been to afraid to ask her mother, and that's to leave the tower" North explained to Jack. Jack frowned a little bit that was really sad he hurried to the closet inside was a purple coat, pink gloves and various other things the blonde would need Jack smiled grabbing them and tossing them at her  
"Get dressed, you're going outside" Jack told her Rapunzel hesitated but Jack picked her up by the arm and pushed her into the bathroom  
"I'll be back in five minutes" Jack said before he went back outside "You guys you gotta help me get Rapunzel to come out and have fun"  
"Not a problem, she'll want to come out the minute she see's these" Snotlout said kissing his muscles Jack rolled his eyes and nailed Snotlout in the face with a snowball  
"Cool down buddy, there are girls around you know" Jack said causing Snotlout to glare at him a little bit as the others laughed Rapunzel opened the door and just looked out she looked like an eskimo with her fuzzy hood up and her pink snow pants and well just the way she had wrapped herself up in all the clothes she looked either like an eskimo, or a giant pink and purple marshmallow Jack hurried over to her and grabbed her hand  
"Come on! we'd never let anything happen to you" Jack said Rapunzel hesitated but she reluctantly stepped out of the workshop and was brought over to where the stack of sleds and snow tubes were  
"Sense it's your first time you should probably go down with someone" Jack said Rapunzel hesitated  
"Not snotlout" Jack added quickly as the viking looked like he was going to volenteer "We save the broken ones for him" Jack told her causing Rapunzel to laugh a little and to ease away some of the tension Jack looked at Hiccup  
"Hic, you ride with her" Jack said Hiccup was surprised  
"Why me? you're the guardian of fun"  
"Well your friends did attack her" Merida said trying to guilt him Hiccup frowned a little at her  
"I liked it better when you were on my side" Hiccup said walking over to a sled and grabbing it Rapunzel hesitated and then shook her head a little bit  
"No, no it's alright I can just um" Rapunzel started but the twins were one step ahead of Jack and shoved her down onto the sled unfortunately this also caused it to move Rapunzel screamed the entire way down the hill and especially when she went into the snowbank the others quickly hurried down after her to make sure that the blonde was ok but when they reached her Rapunzel was just laying in the snow on her back laughing which was a great relief to the others as Astrid helped her up, Astrid had gotten out of her bad mood sense they had started the sled testing it had turned out to be fun so far. Unfortunately as the fun started it quickly seemed to end as the sun started to go down and they ran out of sleds.  
"Looks like it's time to get going" Astrid said the others whined their disapproval Rapunzel took her hood off and frowned a little bit  
"Thanks for a great day you guys" Rapunzel said as they headed inside North already had a portal opened and smiled the vikings said their good byes before collecting their weapons and heading through Astrid pulled Hiccup in for a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before she headed through  
"We'll tell your dad that you're alright and not to worry about you alright?" She told him Hiccup nodded a bit as they disappeared once they were gone Rapunzel was sent home and the other three headed off to bed.  
The guardians gathered together to discuss the days events  
"They're growin, things are going not like we planned but they seem ta be doin alright" Bunnymund said Tooth nodded agreeing with him eyes fell on North who sighed a little  
"I do not think that they will come back though if we allow them to go home"  
"North, their families are worrying about them, minus Rapunzel's" Tooth argued North shook his head a little and started to pace a little bit back and forth  
"One more week" he offered to them "then if you still think so we let them leave but if they don't come back, we are in world of trouble" North said the two other speaking guardians nodded before they each left to go to their homes North stayed up looking over an old scroll he remembered getting from Ombrick he sighed before he stared up at the sky where the full moon beamed down on him  
"Manny I don't know how you come up with these things, they are just children" He said sighing to himself and shaking his head a little as he stared at the scroll every square inch was filled with pictures with writing underneath each one, showing previous chosen ones and going up to the current four that North was working on adding to the scroll  
"the last four didn't work so what makes you so sure these four will?" North asked looking up at the sky. the moon just shown brighter and North smiled chuckling a little bit  
"YOu are right my friend, when Darkness falls, Heroes rise" he said turning back to his Scroll and doing the work he had started.


End file.
